


【影日】热【R-18】

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: ※连载356~的剧透注意※未来捏造，成年后同队&同居的影日





	【影日】热【R-18】

**Author's Note:**

> ※连载356~的剧透注意  
※未来捏造，成年后同队&同居的影日

走进玄关，影山就被一股力量按在了身后的门上，砰的一声。  
紧接着手环上他的脖子，像是催促影山低头一样，熟悉的吻印了上来，挑逗一般地轻啄，变换角度，轻啄、舔着他的嘴唇，索要更深的吻，在影山习惯性地张嘴后舌头滑进来纠缠在一起，暴力而甜蜜，热烈到快要点燃他的整个口腔。  
“日向，”  
在随时都能继续这个吻的至近距离，影山用沙哑的声音叫了同居人的名字。  
“到客厅去。”  
这里是玄关，物理上很难继续下一步。  
只接吻哪里够。

他们一般不会这样，好莱坞电影里的人才一关门就啃到难舍难分。  
是因为今天刚结束了他们这个赛季的最后一场比赛。  
他们的最后一场，不是这个赛季的。  
直白一点地说就是，输了。  
在最后一局的赛点打出3次平分，然后止步四强。虽然不甘心但今天大家发挥得并不差，打得也很冷静，没有明显的失误和配合问题。至少在影山这个二传看来他没有需要说抱歉的地方。也就是理智上接受了不够强的现实但是心理上渴求着发泄和被拥抱。  
以前他们输了球打架，现在他们输了球做爱。  
而且，今天特别地——  
日向的亢奋感降不下来。

被日向推倒在沙发、跨坐在大腿上，相同的队服外套被扔在地上，傍晚微暗的房间里安静得只听得到接吻的声音。  
日向正被自己抱着，却又好像不在这里。  
微张的眼睛确实充满情欲地看着自己，但又缥缈得仿佛望向别处，身体的热度还停留在赛场上，仿佛比赛还没有结束，他们还能继续打下去。  
以前也有过类似的事。  
他捧住日向的脸颊，试图用拇指擦去他嘴角的口水，日向的手抚了上来。舌头舔过他的手指。掌心和他的舌头一样热得要命。从拇指，到指缝间最敏感的地方，然后食指和中指被含住。如果问日向最喜欢自己身体的哪里，那一定是手指吧。被他捧着手夸厉害也不是一次两次了。唤起了身体记忆一般，让影山想起手指进入日向身体时的感觉。应该来得还要更热。  
“躺下来。”  
抓住日向的脚踝，把腿架在自己肩膀上，让最羞耻的地方裸露得一览无余。 像是在催促影山一般，日向也自觉地把腰抬了起来。  
“唔…！”涂满润滑剂的手指进入身体后，日向不自觉地发出了呻吟，“凉凉的，好舒服…”  
影山才进入了一半的手指停了下来。  
确实，身体里比想象中的还要热。日向的这句话让他下定了决心一般。他不知道日向不说的话自己会在什么时候停下来，但是终归是会停下来的。  
“日向,”   
影山叹了一口气。波澜不惊地宣告了一直在心里怀疑、就在刚才得到确定的事。声音冷静到难以相信他也是勃起的状态。  
“你发烧了。”  
弥漫在这个房间里的充满情欲的空气一下子消失殆尽。和影山的声音一样冰冷而凝固。  
那一刻日向觉得自己是这个空间里唯一鲜活而有热量的存在。他并感觉不到自己在发烧，只能感觉到本能地，本就涨红了的双眼中眼泪一下子涌了出来，温热的液体流过鼻子和脸颊，是他唯一感受到的温度。  
不知道什么时候起，日向变得没那么爱哭了。如果是以前，他可能在离开球场的时候就会哭起来。  
“对……对不……”  
“对不起，对不起……我又……”  
影山知道他是在说他们第一次去春高的事。1/4决赛的时候日向发烧倒下了，他们也没能赢得比赛。  
其实日向的身体好得很。差不多是影山穿长袖他穿短袖，影山穿外套他穿长袖的水平。也是应了笨蛋不会感冒这句话，连流感都轮不到他。不知道是不是人的身体也有个平衡机制，日向的身体不适往往和心理因素有关。比如最开始的时候上场比赛前会因为紧张而拉肚子，还有过度兴奋或疲劳会让他体温上升，虽然看着一切正常，但过了临界点，就会直接倒下。  
但在比赛的时候发烧，也就这么两次。  
对，其实他比赛的时候就感觉到了。击掌的时候，很明显。  
但他还是和那时候一样，在日向表现出问题前什么都没说。像是黑心工厂的老板，要压榨攻手到最后一刻，影山有这个自觉。  
而且，日向也肯定会说，他还能打。  
他不是要日向说对不起。  
“为什么道歉？”  
“因，因为我……”  
影山伸手抓住了日向的脸。  
“你今天跳得比平时低动作比平时慢了吗？”  
“…没有。”  
“拦网的时候脑子进水了吗？”  
“…没有。”  
“发球失误了吗？  
“…没有。”  
“所以，别自恋了。”  
被影山用力捏住脸颊，日向的嘴也被捏得嘟了起来。  
“要是你状态不行，早就被教练换下去了。”  
“就算教练不换你，用不了的人我也不会给球的。”  
无情到和这个场面不相配，过分到不要说是恋人，连队友之间都不该轻易说出口的话。可对影山来说这再正常不过了。嘴巴坏、单细胞、毫无情商、自我中心……日向能想出100个骂他的词。但最后还是小声地把那个高中起就拿来揶揄他的外号叫了出来。  
“……国王。”  
“啰嗦，”影山整个人压了上去，“所以，用手帮你做，还是继续？”  
说到底影山坏的也就是嘴巴而已，理智告诉他就算身体再好，这也不是该对发烧的人做的事。他会听从日向的决定。  
“继续。”  
日向胡乱地抹掉脸上的眼泪，双手搂了过来。声音还带着呜咽。  
“给我，做到最后。”  
这是极为少见的，日向的撒娇。抱住这样的日向，才像抱住了日向的全部。  
房间里的空气又变得氤氲起来一样。有时候自己都不明白自己的开关是怎么回事。

“正合我意。”

他们已不是昔日的雏鸟了。  
跨越了过去的失败才丰厚了羽翼，才能站在现在的球场上。  
在夜里拥抱彼此，把失败的痛苦留在今天。  
然后在明天变得更强。


End file.
